


Budding Love

by lmshady



Category: Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: After season 1, Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmshady/pseuds/lmshady
Summary: It's just another seemingly normal trip to the swamp to meet up with her big green friend but when Abby can't seem to find him in their usual hang outs she grows worried and sets out to find him.
Relationships: Alec Holland/Abby Arcane, Swamp Thing/Abby Arcane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Budding Love

**Author's Note:**

> So last year I bought myself a copy of The Swamp Thing TV series, it seemed up my alley. Big green monster man who thinks and feels, awesome. This'll be great! ...There's only 1 season and then that's it. I was half way through watching it when I learned there wasn't going to be anymore and was pretty sad about it cuz I was enjoying the story thus far and almost didn't want to finish it. Thankfully the cliff hanger ending wasn't anything interesting and I could live with it not having another season.
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this awhile back because I wanted to throw in at least one story for the TV series as tribute. If you haven't watched the series or anything about Swamp Thing then you should definitely check it out, I'd recommend it. If anything the opening is really cool and pretty, haha.
> 
> As usual, no beta but I think I enjoy going over re-reading my own work just to catch any mistakes and add to it. That's how it gets the extra good stuff~♥

“Alec.” Abby called out over the hum of the boat engine as she coasted slowly along the misty Louisiana swamp waters, “Alec?”

It was so strange, normally she could find Alec in the abandoned lab he used to work in in the early morning or out in the swamp as his vines would lead her to him. That or he would just come to her but today he was being elusive. 

_ Was he having second thoughts about disappearing from the world for good? _

She hoped not. He was still Alec Holland to her and she still cared about him, plant thing or not. Though it was still jarring to see him as that massive, green, muscular plant man swamp thing with those red eyes set beneath brows forever locked in an angry expression. Or when he spoke with that ethereal, out of this world voice that had faint under tones of what his voice used to-- 

No, he never used to be Alec Holland. That had been a hard pill to swallow the day he had pulled the real body of Alec out of the water… 

Abby couldn’t help placing a hand over her chest, feeling the cinch of sorrow over knowing the man was dead but at the same time not. Maybe not in spirit but through memories he was still alive and in the body of a swamp made creature. Who was still her friend and currently missing as she shook her head and resumed scanning the trees and water line for that familiar hulking form.

“Alec.” She called out again, a little louder. 

_ Where could he be? This wasn’t like him at all… _

Worry was starting to settle in as she wondered if he was in trouble or had been kidnapped again. Maybe finding him on foot would be easier. So with a little manoeuvring, she was able to park her boat on the shore and headed into the swamp in search of him. Hopefully there would be some clue as to where he was or what had happened. 

Anytime before there was always something to go off of. Like broken branches, bloody vines, uprooted trees or the floral scent of something sweet--  _ Wait what?  _ No, that wasn’t normal. She was nowhere near the beautiful flowery field that Alec had introduced her to months back, that was on the opposite side of the swamp. Yet, as the wind gently blew by, there was an alluring sweet fragrance that she just couldn’t help follow. Curious of what could even be creating such a scent. 

Worried as she was for her friend, she couldn’t help following it as if being pulled by an invisible string attached to her nose. It was interesting trying to discern which direction to go by smell alone but she seemed to be doing alright as the potent potpourri was growing stronger and stronger with each step. Though with a quick glance around, she didn’t recognize the area she was delving deeper into. Just that it was denser in foliage and trees and that there were little yellow motes floating in the air but this was for sure the way as she inhaled a deep breath. 

_ It smells so nice out here, like rose petals and sugar cookies.  _ She hummed thoughtfully, enjoying the fragrant area until she came upon a small opening in the trees. A nice little spot for the sun to shine through as it bathed the space in a gentle mid morning glow but it was the grassy mass in the middle that caught her attention. It was just covered in a variety of gorgeous little flowers ranging in colour from vivid blues to soft pinks and yellows. 

This had to be the source of that beautiful scent. 

There was no doubt in her mind as the air around it seemed to be filled with tiny motes of pollen and Abby would have gone over to inspect it… if it hadn’t suddenly moved. Which had her ducking quickly behind a thick tree trunk and peeking around to stare at the mass as it shifted. Whatever it was had arms and hands as it lifted one up to gently touch a pretty orange flower along its bicep which had it trembling visibly. She could hear the flowery creature’s breathing from her hiding spot, sounding ragged an out of breath as its fingers delicately stroked over the petals. They moved to pinch the stem and it groaned deeply followed by a familiar growl… 

One that she recognized as her brows furrowed to stare at the bloom ladened back only to know that muscular mossy back and shoulders anywhere.  _ It was Alec! But what happened to him? Why was he covered in gorgeously scented flowers and why were they hurting him? _ A look at the ground around him showed a multitude of flower petals, likely from the flowers he was pulling off of him scattered about.

It was sort of romantic seeing them sprinkled about but her heart sank to Alec suddenly choking on a loud snarl, startling her out of her investigation in time to look up at him as that little flower he was clutching suddenly burst out a puff of pollen. He shook and shuttered during the whole ordeal until he was slumping forward with panting breaths as the flower he was lightly holding was now wilting away. The petals from it slowly fell to the ground to add to the others.

“Alec…” She murmured quietly while taking a step out from behind the tree, then another towards him only to freeze up as she stepped on something that crunched softly.  _ Oh dried petals… _

Alec’s head whipped around so fast towards her she thought he was going to set his vines on her for sneaking up on him and jumped back with a squeak and arms raised up. 

“ **Abby…** ” He said with relief as well as something else she couldn’t quite pick up over the roughness of his words, “ **What are you doing here?** ”

Abby slowly lowered her arms, then let them drop to swing by her side as she breathed out an uneasy sigh, “I uh, was worried when you didn’t show up at your place or....” 

She kicked lightly at a few petals, scattering them before glancing up at Alec to gauge his reaction. Which was odd… He was still sitting on the ground, half turned enough to look over his right shoulder for her to see his bright red eye glaring, no that was just how he looked, at her. If she were closer, she could probably determine his mood better as his eyes were incredibly expressive if locked beneath heavy brows.

“ **Abby.** ” He said her name again, much firmer this time.

She couldn’t help shivering at how her name sounded on his ragged otherworldly tongue.

“ **What are you doing** **_here_ ** **?** ” 

There was so much more emphasis on that one word. And she couldn’t help staring dumbly at him for a moment before actually taking in the unfamiliar surroundings around her. None of which she recognised at all. They had never journeyed out this way before.

“H **ow did you get here? How did you find me?** ” He pressed.

“I… I followed the scent of your flowers.” The CDC doctor replied back while taking a small step closer, uncertain if he was upset with her or not for finding him. “It was kind of hard to ignore…”

Alec quickly stood up then, rising to his full height and turning around for her to see all the blooms along his body but particularly the large blue flower that was covering up his left eye. It was surprisingly beautiful on him.

He exhaled softly then slowly walked towards her with those loud thumping footsteps before standing before her with a gentle look in his one eye. No anger to be found, just uncertainty to this odd situation. He always looked so hesitant to be around her, as if his presence alone was unwelcoming.

_ Which it wasn’t, it just took some getting used to. _

“What happened?” She asked while gingerly reaching up to touch one of the flowers but held off as she had seen what one had done to him.

“ **I… don’t know. Buds started to grow all over my body during the night and bloomed in the morning. I’ve tried to get rid of them but they keep growing back.** ” 

As if by example, another orange flower bud was already growing and opening up in the exact same location that he had taken care of the one before. A growl of frustration left him as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He must have been trying to get rid of them all morning, distracted with the task. It was any wonder he never came to greet her. 

“I’m so sorry, does it hurt? Are they hurting you?” 

He didn’t flinch away or even move when her fingers lightly ghosted over the petals of a pink flower on his left pectoral but did shiver at the faint touch it was that sensitive. Some pollen was shaken from the blooms but not like the puff from before as he shook his head and avoided her gaze.

“ **No…** ” Alec quietly whispered. 

She almost missed his answer. It was so low and quiet, she raised a curious eyebrow only to hear a little crickle of something coming off him. Her attention shifted from his averted eyes down to his chest where a new bud was starting to form, it was much bigger than the others apart from the one over his eye and still growing. Once done it slowly opened up into the most gorgeous looking red rose she had ever seen in her life and the fragrance to come off it was so wonderfully pleasing to her senses. 

“It’s beautiful…” Abby murmured in awe before turning her attention back up to Alex. Who was looking uncomfortable and nervous.

_ What was he so worried about? It was just one flower. _

One she couldn’t help going up on her tiptoes to lean in to get a better sniff of as it was calling to her much like the scent from before, beckoning her in. Only for her to suddenly get a face full of pollen.

“Ack!” She squeaked, stumbling back from the spray and sputtering.

“ **Abby!** ” He gently grabbed her by the upper arm to keep her from falling as she used her sleeve to try to wipe it away from her eyes and face. “ **I’m so sorry…** ”

“It--” She coughed a few times, clearing her throat, “It’s not like you did it on purpose. I’m fine.” 

Blinking repeatedly, she was happy to be able to see again and smiled up at Alec’s worry filled eyes only to notice the pretty red rose was already wilting away. What a shame.

“Aw, I liked that one. It was so…. so…” She mumbled. The world suddenly started to spin, swaying this way and that before going dark but she could hear a faint shout just before passing out completely. 

\-----

When she finally came around it was to an uncomfortable heat burning in her body and the feeling of laying on something soft and comfortable as opposed to the hard ground. In the back of her mind she knew she was in Alec’s old lab bunk but the warmth was overshadowing any other thought as she kicked off what blankets were on her and whined when it barely helped.

“ **Abby.** ” A gentle voice to her side spoke up, grabbing her attention.

“Alec..? Wh-what happened?”

“ **You passed out, I brought you here to rest but you’ve grown feverish.** ” He replied back while reaching over her to take the cloth, she hadn’t even felt off her forehead and dipped it in a bowl of water before putting it back. “ **I don’t know what I’ve done to you, the Green isn’t answering my call for help and I can’t even summon anything to aid me. I’m--** ”

“I’m sure you didn’t mean for this to happen, Alec.” She cut him off before he could apologize and smiled softly up at him, “It was an accident, I’m sure. I probably shouldn’t have been poking around those flowers on you anyways. Who knows what they are.”

Alec growled in frustration, likely hating that he had done this to her.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s just a little fever, I’ll live.” She laughed while reaching out to touch his arm, only to accidentally bump one of his flowers causing him to hiss, “S-sorry!”

His opposite hand lifted to cover the bloom as he shook in place for a moment then stiffened as a sudden stream of pollen came rushing out between his fingers followed by him biting back a roar. Once it was over, he slumped in place and was panting hard while slowly removing his hand to the flower wilting away.

It looked painful whatever he was going through but...he had denied it hurt, so what was it doing to him? There wasn’t much time to process what was happening once the scent of the pollen in the air hit her nose once more, coaxing her to take a nice deep breath of it. 

_ So intoxicating _ , she thought dreamily while feeling the heat in her mind calm but at the same time move south. 

There was a soft tingle in her loins that was all too familiar and if her face wasn’t already flushed from the heat it was definitely now from the arousal she could feel building out of nowhere.  _ Was it the pollen?  _ No… She had been following it the whole time and didn’t feel this way, it wasn’t until after that red one had… 

_ Sex pollen? _ It sounded so far fetched but then again, so was a walking talking man made entirely out of plant matter with the memories of a dearly departed friend. So maybe it wasn’t too unrealistic, which meant that she had walked in on Alec...masturbating.

“Oh my god…” She murmured out loud and covered her face with her hands, knocking the cloth off her forehead..

“ **Abby?** ”

“Alec… Were you...when I first found you, were you…”  _ For the love of God Abby, you’re a CDC doctor, a professional and an adult, just spit it out! _ “Shucking the corn?”  _ Not like that! Not a plant euphemism! _

Alec stared at her for a long moment before huffing with amusement as he brought a hand up to rub at his head, an old nervous tick when he still had hair to card through.

“ **Masturbating? Yes, I was.** ”

_ See! He can still say it without sounding juvenile!  _

“ **At least something that feels like it, though it isn’t as satisfying. Something is... missing.** ” 

_ Oh…  _ She let her hands slowly drop to her stomach as she tried to subtly look down between her plant friend’s legs to see if a penis had grown only to see the usual void of nothingness. Botany wasn’t really her forte when it came to reproduction with plants so she was just as lost as he was over the matter. Though a sudden trickle of moisture had her clenching her legs tightly closed on impulse and feeling them tremble to the rising arousal slowly consuming her nethers. 

“ **I’ve affected you…** ” He bluntly stated.

“I uh… Yeah...”  _ No use lying.  _ “I think that red rose’s pollen was a catalyst to get things started while the other pollen is an-”

“ **Aphrodisiac.** ”

Abby nodded while swallowing thickly before continuing but kept her eyes averted, “M-maybe we can help each other out, I’ve noticed the bloom I accidentally touched hasn’t grown back.”

Alec turned his attention to the spot and sure enough, nothing had grown back. Not even the hint of a new bud. He exhaled deeply then, a look of confusion in his eye as he shook his head.

“ **This makes little sense but any sort of relief would be welcome.** ” He agreed while turning his attention on her then shifted in place, “ **Do you need help in undressing?** ”

“No!” She blurted out a little too quickly, “N-no, thank you. I can still… yeah.” 

God she was nervous. She had toyed with the idea of maybe getting intimate with Alec in her mind but figured it was more of a fantasy than anything that would come to fruition considering his lack of genitals. He was interested, that much she could tell with the way he treated her and before.. The real Alec Holland would have taken her in a heartbeat given her permission but now it was as if an invisible barrier had formed between them. Whether it was taboo, too strange for this world or something else holding them back, she wasn’t certain, but it would seem that nature itself or the Green was trying to help them along.

So with a deep breath, in and out, Abby sat up and set about removing her coat then reaching down to lift up her red shirt to pull over her head. If she didn’t think too hard about the situation then her nerves wouldn’t get the better of her to dressing down in front of a giant red eyed plant creature. One who was very interested as his posture straightened up and his one visible eye drank in her soft, creamy flesh as it was being shown. Her hands moved down to her jeans to undo the button and zipper before wiggling them down her hips for her to kick off to the end of the bed, leaving her in only her floral bra and panties.  _ Of all the days to be wearing them... _ She took a quick glance over at Alec and blushed at the intense stare he was giving her before she moved to unclip her bra only to be stopped by Alec’s large hand on her lower back.

“ **Abby.** ” He purred her name, sparking a shiver from her as he leaned in closer only to pause, “ **Do you... want me to look like Alec?** ”

She gave him a shy nod and could feel her heart breaking to the sad look he gave her but he understood as he lifted up his free hand and concentrated on it. After a moment, nothing happened. No flower to dispense the hallucinogenic pollen. Not even a bud. Nothing. Which made Alec growl in frustration before closing his hand into a tight fist and letting it drop to the bed.

“ **Apologies, I’m still having troubles with--** ”

“Shh,” Abby gently shushed him with a smile, “It’s fine. We’ve kissed before.” 

Sure it was under the guise of someone else but underneath it all it was still the thing before her so with some courage she let her hand drift up his arm, lightly touching flowers along the way, all the way up to his cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. She then closed what was left of the gap between them while half tilting and closing her eyes as her lips touched his only to inhale in surprise at how cool they were. The texture was strange as well, of course they weren’t normal lips but she expected them to be much harder or rougher but was pleasantly surprised to find them pliant and smooth. They moved easily with hers as they kissed softly and she could feel his strong arm moving to wrap around her waist with his hand fanning out over her belly. It had him rumbling deeply, likely due to the flowers on his arms being crushed against her body than anything else as he groaned between their lips. The sound jacking up her own libido as she whined back and flicked her tongue out against his bottom lip, asking for permission to go further. Which was met by a very human-like muscular organ sliding into her mouth and toying with her own, only it was huge compared to hers yet very gentle.

She couldn’t help moaning and rubbing her thighs together to get some friction against her vulva only to feel her panties were sticky and soaked through. The heat in her core had been steadily rising since inhaling Alec’s pollen and only growing worse by the second as she whined against his lips, feeling a little desperate for some attention. 

They parted afterwards for breath, not that she thought that Alec needed it but he was panting all the same and glancing down at her squirming hips with interest. With another soft purr, he reached out to place his free hand on her thigh, effectively stopping her shifting as she watched it with bated breath. Its coolness had her heated skin breaking out into goosebumps while it slowly trailed up her thigh and towards the crux of her legs. He rubbed at the top of her mons before slipping a few thick fingers between her still clenched thighs and rubbed her slit through her soaked panties.

“Ahh! Alec!” Abby cried out, grabbing at his chest and finding purchase on his viney collar bone while her other hand clawed at the bedsheet. 

A pleased rumble left him as he leaned in to kiss her cheek then moved down to lathe gentle little kisses along her throat while pleasuring her with firm strokes, making sure she could feel it through her panties. And boy could Abby feel it, even just the initial pass over her genitals had her quivering in place she was so sensitive but now it was almost too much, but also not enough at the same time. She wanted more. 

“Please, please, pleeeease!” She begged and nearly sobbed when he pulled his hand away only to gasp as it slipped under the band of her panties to tease along her pubic hair.

“ **Open your legs for me.** ” Alec murmured against her throat with a husky tinge to his voice, earning himself a nice little whimper from her as well as her slowly opening her shaky thighs, “ **Good.** ” Now free to slip his whole hand down between her legs, he took the time to feel her out with curious fingers touching along her wet labia from the hood down one side then up the other before teasing her clit with tight circles. Her whimpers and whines to his attention had him purring and kissing her neck happily before his fingers found her little vagina to play with. 

The teasing was maddening to her poor senses as she canted her hips towards those prodding fingers, her need to be filled outweighing anything else in her mind. She was so desperate thanks to the pollen and nearly sobbed when he finally pushed a thick finger into her greedy hole, feeling the muscles tightening up to pull it in deeper. Which wouldn’t be necessary with him slowly sliding it in as far as he could and letting it rest for her to get used to. His fingers were by no means small, twice, maybe even three times, the size of her own with a strange texture she could feel on the back of his knuckles that had to be his moss rubbing against her walls. Weird as it was, the extra texture when he slowly pulled his finger out had her trembling in place and then whining when it pushed back in to tickle her quivering walls. 

“Ahh- ahn.. Ahh! Ah-Alec, your finger… it f-feels so nn-! So weirdly good..” Abby couldn’t help saying between panting breaths and startled gasps as she leaned heavily against his shoulder.

“ **That’s good.** ” Alec murmured against her ear then giving the back of it a little kiss, “ **I was worried I might soak up too much of your lubricant but you seem to be producing an excessive amount.** ”

As if to prove his point, he pulled his finger out, much to her displeasure, and starting at her vestibule dragged them all the way up to the top before pulling his hand from her panties to show her. He was not kidding. It was almost disgusting, if oddly arousing, how much of her essence was dripping in long tendrils off his fingers and onto her from one quick swipe. She couldn’t help feeling embarrassed as she buried her face in his shoulder as he chuckled softly and brought a few of those drenched fingers to his mouth to suck off with an approving rumble.

“It… it’s the pollen, it has to be, I’m not normally this--”

“ **Delicious?** ” He teased, earning himself a light smack, “ **I know, there is no need to be shy, Abby. I have done this to you and I will make it right.** ”

A light kiss was pressed to her temple before the arm wrapped beneath her was slowly pulled away, stroking her hip as it went. He then coaxed her into sitting at the edge of the bed while he moved the pillow and blankets around for her to lean back on if/when she needed to before reaching around her to finish undoing her bra to set aside. Her breasts were given an appreciative rumble as they were glanced over but nothing else as he went further down to help her out of her panties. Her soaked through, like caught in a downpour, panties had her blushing brightly as he held the damp piece of cotton up to inspect before setting it aside with her bra. 

His red eye then roved over her nude form, “ **You’re so beautiful…** ”

Without further waiting, Alec lightly pushed her to lean back then placed both of his hands on her knees to spread her open and get his first look at her vulva. Her shiny and dripping vulva with its little hole twitching and clenching to be filled up with something,  _ anything _ at this point. Thankfully her less than silent pleas were answered by a large tongue lapping at her from bottom to top once before thrusting its way deep into her core, startling out a surprised cry from her.

It felt so good, it was just what her needy body wanted but at the same time didn’t. A small feeling in the back of her mind made it seem like it wasn’t enough, wasn’t going to be enough. Even when he slipped his tongue free to slide his finger back into her with slow, gentle thrusts while licking at her pleasure bud...something was missing. She must have been babbling, begging him for more because another finger was suddenly sidling up beside the other and spreading her open. 

“AHNN!!” Abby cried out, bombarded with overwhelming pleasure but somehow nowhere close to the feeling of a satisfying climax drawing near. 

At first it wasn’t so bad as she shook her sweaty head from side to side in ecstasy to Alec’s enthusiastic attention, feeling him tirelessly work her inside and out. Her juices squelched as he thrust, twisted and curled his fingers into her with increasing speed which had her belly and thighs clenching to the sweet pleasure. But still no plateau, just mounting frustration as no matter what he did it just didn’t feel like enough. Not even a third finger, after so much begging and reassurances that she could take it helped. 

It just felt hollow…

“Ah- Alec… wah-w-wait…” 

He slowed to a stop, red eye looking up at her from between her legs before lifting up and his chin was covered in a shiny layer of her essence that he tried to wipe away with his other hand. Which did little to help with it soaked in.

“ **Is something wrong? Does it not feel good?** ”

She had to take a moment to catch her breath, eyes half lidded and hazy as she shook her head, “N-no no, it feels amazing but… it- it doesn’t feel like enough.  _ Something is missing… _ ” 

A look of sympathy filled his eyes as well as understanding. He had been having this problem all morning and still didn’t have a solution present just yet and now she was suffering the same fate. 

“ **I’m sorry… I don’t have what you need.** ” He slowly withdrew his fingers from her clenching muscles, garnering a choked cry from her as she squirmed then settled once freed.

“...Try?” She asked, panting and pleading from her sweaty place on the bed.

“ **I will try, for you, Abby.** ” 

He closed his eyes and sat quietly on his knees by the bed as she shakily pushed herself up to watch. She moved some of the sweaty hair from her face back over her shoulder while waiting but couldn’t help biting her lip to the left over ache she could feel in her core, begging to be relieved. Though after a time, Alec suddenly snarled in frustration his hands clenched tightly to the side of the bed and likely ready to break it if he wanted to. 

“ **I can’t, the Green isn’t responding to me. Nothing is, I am alone and can’t will what is needed.** ” He growled angrily, unhappy with his own inability to help only for it to quickly drop as he seemed to calm, “ **But… maybe you can.** ”

“Me..?” Abby chirped out in surprise, unsure of what Alec meant. 

“ **Yes, you. Tell me what you need, what you desire. What your body wants.** ”

“Wh-what!?” Her face heated up hotter than an oven and she couldn’t help covering her eyes in shame to what he was asking of her, “I- I don’t know what I w-want or--”

“ **Shh,** ” he gently hushed her, hovering above with a finger to her lips, “ **You don’t have to tell me anything, just let me feel what you want.** ” It was then that he gently took one of her hands and pressed it to his chest, right over his heart, “ **Relax, don’t think about it and just let me feel.** ” 

_ Feel what I want?  _ She exhaled out nervously, still uncertain of what it was she was supposed to do but closed her eyes and tried to feel(?) out what she wanted.  _ It obviously had to be something to bring her relief, no scratch that. Bring them both relief.  _ Quiet as Alec had been during their session she was certain that he was just as pent up and frustrated as her but was putting his own needs aside to help her. It was a kind, selfless gesture on his part but she wanted him to feel good too… she wanted--

A familiar crackling of vines shifting about had her cracking open one eye curiously only to gasp as Alec collapsed on top of her, he was shaking and panting openly through his mouth as the sound continued. Though at least he was comfortably resting his face into her breasts while they waited with her freeing up a hand to stroke his mossy head. Once finished, he apologized with a kiss to the side of her breast before rising up so he wasn’t crushing her beneath his bulk. It was then that they both looked down his body to see what her ‘feelings’ had created and she couldn’t help gaping.

That was a penis alright; one viney(veiny?), mossy, plant looking penis that was massive! Dear god, how had her feelings conjured up such a thing?? Or was it her desperate need wanting something like this because its size was ridiculously excessive. See if she would ever go off her feelings again...

“ **Is it… alright?** ” Alec finally spoke up, startling her out of her thoughts.

“I- uh… it- it’s something..”

He reached down to take it in hand, which looked natural on him as he was already a big guy to begin with and tilted it around to get a better look at what was grown. It was composed mostly of thick vines and moss holding it together to give it its phallic shape though in between the vines were thinner, multi-coloured roots popping out like little veins. His thumb ghosted over one and he shivered visibly to the pleasure it somehow brought him.

“ **They… they’re the roots of the flowers on me, I could feel one of the blooms on my back trembling to my touch.** **Is this what you wanted?** ”

“I… I wanted both of us to feel good.”

“ **Abby…** ” There was so much warmth and happiness put into her name as he leaned in to passionately lock lips with her before pulling away to say, “ **I’ll make sure we both feel good, but… is this too much for you?** ”

Before she could respond, he let its weight settle against her womanhood, showing just how big he was compared to her but her mind wasn’t really on the obscene size but more of the feeling of it against her. How if she twitched her hips towards his shaft it sparked a mind numbing surge of pleasure from her clit all the way up to her spine to her brain and back down in pure bliss. She was still nervous but at the same time she wanted it inside of her so badly.

“It- it- it’s fine, please. Alec, just put it in, I can’t wait anymore!” She pleaded while unashamedly bucking against his shaft. 

He seemed surprised by her words and actions but didn’t keep her waiting long as his hands slipped beneath her thighs to lift her hips up enough to give him complete access to rubbing his length fully against her. Slicking himself up with as much of her abundant lubricant as possible, and maybe teasing her a little, before lining himself up. The head of his penis alone was the size of a crisp red apple.

“ **Are you sure?** ” He asked one last time, making doubly certain that she wanted this. Though his own desperation was starting to show in his voice as well as his body as he nudged her drenched hole. 

“Just do it!” 

Abby would come to regret those words a second later when she was suddenly split open so fast she barely had time to make any sound as she threw her head back and gasped at the underside of the bunk bed above her. All she could do was choke on words and sounds as she struggled to take him all in while Alec seemed to be having a similar problem with being frozen in overstimulation before he was curling over her and trembling. Two flowers on him suddenly burst out pollen into the small space before wilting off of his body.

The scent had an immediate calming effect on her as she gasped in a few lungfuls of it before leveling out with a soft, relaxing sigh. Her whole body followed suit in relaxing, uncinching from around the massive wood buried to the root inside of her. Which had Alec calming as well with a deep rumbling huff of air as he left butterfly kisses along her sweaty face.

“M-maybe not like that…” she murmured sheepishly.

“ **Too late now.** ” He chuckled, “ **Ready?** ”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

With a soft hum, Alec set into a gentle rhythm that immediately had her eyes rolling to the top of her head as his penis dragged against everything inside of her before being pushed back in to spread her wide. All the textures along his shaft, mostly those winding flower roots, felt so heavenly on top of it all and finally- _ finally _ there was a slow rising feeling of satisfaction blooming throughout her being with every pump of his hips. 

That or each new spray of pollen to come off of him was making it feel that way as her mind grew hazier the thicker the pollen grew. She barely even noticed when he paused in his thrusts to gently move her into a new position, rolling her onto her side while still connected and him slipping in behind her. One hand held her shaky leg up while the other coiled beneath her to wrap about her waist before resuming with vigour as he growled deeply into her hair.

She felt so limp and pliant in his hold but moaned all the same to his attention until that familiar coil of release was finally building in her belly, growing by the second. And he must have sensed it coming because the hand curled around her waist was moving in to rub her clit in quick little back and forth strokes that had her squirming in his arms. Her voice steadily rising in pitch just as a few more of his blooms released a fresh wave of pollen that quickly set off her orgasm with a pitched cry. 

His hips were still rolling into her as her body was rocked from head to toe in blissful spasms while the hand on her love bud had moved to squeeze her thigh instead as he groaned. Another burst of pollen and he was pausing to allow them some time to relax into some post coital relaxation.

“Mmmm…” Abby hummed contently then tilted her head towards Alec to give him a little kiss on the chin, “How are the flowers?”

“ **Less than a dozen left that I can feel and they are not regrowing.** ” He happily replied back while nuzzling the flower covered side of his face to her temple, making him shiver with pleasure. 

Sure enough, there were petals of all colours and sizes spread around the bed along with the haze of pollen still hanging heavily in the air which she couldn’t help inhaling in the sweet scent and sighing dreamily. Her eyes drifted down to where they were joined and couldn’t help feeling herself clenching with arousal to the sight of herself being skewered on something so thick and enjoying it. So was Alec as he grunted to her little squeeze and pushed himself as deeply into her as possible in response then did a little grinding motion that had her toes curling. It didn’t go further than that as they settled back into some rest but her eyes were still wandering down low only to notice-

“Oh wow, I just noticed you have testicles too.” She giggled.  _ Some fairly hefty looking ones at that. _

Alec hummed with his own amusement as he reached down to touch them which looked like loose hanging vines and were likely only there to complete the image then be functional as he didn’t seem to gain any pleasure from touching them. Which was fine. He had all he needed buried deep inside of her, twitching and more than ready to finish. 

“Again?” 

“ **Please.** ” He nodded while gently moving her once more.

She mewled softly to being rolled onto her front, laying flat out on the bed with her knees opened wide so she could stay low enough for Alec to press his chest to her back. The confined space of the bunk bed wasn’t the best to fit them one on top of the other but they somehow managed as he placed his huge hand on top of hers and curled his fingers between her digits with a small squeeze. She gave a little squeeze back and it was enough for him to resume where he had left off with a soft growl. 

“Ahh- Ohhh, Alec…” She moaned and lifted her hips to feel him slide deeper into her. 

He rumbled back, nuzzling his face into her hair affectionately. It would seem that the flower on his face gave him the most pleasure as his thrusting would pick up to him nuzzling it against her followed by deep, rumbling moans that vibrated against her back. Yet it seemed to refuse to release its pollen, instead another one somewhere on his body would pop. 

If she had to guess, that last one would be his climax since each new spurt of pollen to come from the last remaining flowers came with jackhammer thrusts following up to their release. And she wasn’t complaining with the thick pollen hanging heavy in the air and the wet, hard slaps of each thrust melting her mind into nothing but a pleasurable mush. She was just taking it with weak, needy moans and half lidded eyes. 

Abby barely noticed when he slowed to a stop but did notice when his thickness was slowly pulled out with a wet squelch followed by her copious juices dripping free that had her squirming to the yawning emptiness. Her whines turned into a sharp gasp when she was suddenly being flipped onto her back and it was then that she could see the desperation in his eye, hungry for his own climax. Whatever it may be. 

His big hands were beneath her knees next, lifting them up to fold her in half before sinking back into her tight warmth in one smooth plunge that had them both moaning. It must have been just what he needed as he snarled with each piston into her welcoming body until two more flowers were bursting out, making him shudder out a delighted groan as he slowed. It took him a few moments to pick up again unlike before where he would just hammer through the bursts of pollen.

_ Which means he must be close.  _ Abby thought tiredly but did notice his thrust weren’t as even as they had been before or consistent. He was angling his hips in different ways to rub along her walls as if searching for... something? And not finding it as he growled with frustration while moving her legs to wrap about his waist then pulling her out from the bunk bed to rest against his chest. To which she cuddled up with a sigh as he held her hips in both hands and continued to seek out whatever he was looking for.

Still with no luck.

“Alec?” She murmured sleepily, only to whimper as one of his thrusts ground against a blissful spot inside of her, “Nnnn.. Alec, wh-what are you..?” 

“ **I… I can’t find the last root… I’m so close, it’s driving me mad but it’s not there.** ” He snarled with frustration.

“Here, maybe I can-” 

The moment she touched the flower covering his eye, he nearly collapsed to his knees but was able to stumble back against a counter to keep his balance. He was panting hard and shaking just from a light graze.

“ **Ahh-Abby, please. Touch it again.** ”

“Maybe you should sit down first, or even just lay down if you’re going to go that weak in the knees.” She chuckled.

He weakly chuckled back and nodded in agreement while slowly, shakily moving to sit on the floor then laying back with her riding cowgirl style on top. He didn’t seem as interested in thrusting up into her anymore now that the flower roots weren’t laced about his penis but she still was. Her next peak close as she rose then fell on his thick mass with a tremble.

“O-okay, you’ll need to keep going though. Doesn’t have to be hard or fast or anything but maybe we can… come together?” 

It may have seemed old fashioned or corny but she liked the idea of two lovers having an orgasm at the same time, peeking together. Almost like a bond being formed. At least Alec seemed to like the idea as he smiled up at her while placing his hands on her hips and setting into gently rocking his hips into her. 

The angle was deliciously divine, almost sinfully perfect the way it rubbed at her walls in a way that had her moaning sweetly. Before she forgot what she was doing, she shakily reached up to lightly pinch a petal between her thumb and forefinger, feeling its velvety softness between her fingers and smiling at the effect it was having on Alec. His fingers were squeezing her hips so hard it was sure to bruise later and his soft thrusts turned to hard pumps that had her flopping onto his chest and crying out but she still had enough mind to play with his flower. Not as gently with her body and mind being battered in the best possible way as she opted to just grab as much of it in her hand as she could and squeezed. 

The resulting roar was deafening to her ears as his hips arched right up off the floor along with her as he trembled violently then… without warning she could feel something thick and hot flooding into her at an alarming rate. Which had her gasping in shock then shrieking with ecstasy as whatever was being pumped into her was jacking up the pleasure from ten to one hundred in seconds and that orgasm she was so close to was upon her with no warning. Just a mind melting bolt of pleasure zipping up and down her body, wreaking havoc on everything at once.

Then nothing.

\-----

“ **Abby..? Abby?** ” 

Abby could hear her name being called, had she passed out again? Her heavy lids barely opened as she panted hard for breath on Alec’s chest, feeling his rising and falling as quick as hers as she turned to look up at him. She could see her hand still on his face, fingers clasped around blue petals that she pulled away to finally see both of his eyes staring lovingly down at her.

“ **You passed out, I was worried.** ” He murmured while gently stroking her back.

“Did I..? I don’t remember, just that you… you came something inside of me?”

Something thick that she could feel dripping out around his penis and settling against her clit to cling on. Whatever it was had definitely quelled her heat. 

“ **I did, quite a bit too. I can feel it between my thighs and on the floor.** ”

She giggled, shaking her head, “Do you feel better at least?”

“ **Much, thank you.** ” He was then using his elbow to sit up enough for them to share a sweet kiss before settling into some much needed cuddling. They were quiet for a few moments before Abby spoke up.

“What do you think it is? Chlorophyll? Tree sap? It’s pretty thick and sticky… this can’t be good for my...” 

“ **Could always take a sample and look at it under a microscope.** ”

“True… but we can do that later. Much later, I’m exhausted.”

“ **Agreed, let’s get some rest.** ”

“Mhm…” She yawned softly while cuddling up to Alec’s wide chest and closing her eyes. 

The feeling of his plant penis slowly withdrawing had her tensing up and squirming as it dragged along her oversensitive nerves until it popped free, drawing a squeak out of her as she trembled. She felt like she was gaping wide, having been split open for so long but it was the emptiness that bothered her most. Even more than the feeling of his seed and her juices sliding free without him plugging her up but maybe… 

Just maybe. They could do this again. 


End file.
